Amor Inalcanzable
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: Cuarto Capitulo de Amor inalcanzable


CAPITULO 4

**luego de tanto tiempo vuelvo owo jaja bueno no tenia inspiración u.u **

**advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen... insultos XD**

* * *

Al despertar por encontrarse incomodo siente los brazos del castaño atrapandolo por la cintura,lo mira frunciendo el ceño realmente se queria levantar pero el mocoso no lo dejaba y eso le hizo dar un golpe en la pierna para desaserse de este, se levanta sintiendose transpirado se habia olvidado bañarse,molesto entra al baño, mientras el caastaño se queda mirando la puerta por la que el pelinegro habia entrado suspira preocupado aun sintiendo en su pierna el golpe. levi se fue directo a bañarse sin importarle la ropa debia hacerlo no soportaba la suciedad y menos por la que el menor lo habia dejado, se empieza a fregar cada parte de su cuerpo y siente aquel liquido recorrerle, se queda boquiabierto por aquella sustancia ni erwin lo habia dejado mal en esa zona, aun dolia pero no debia mostrarse indefenso a los demas no era de el ese comportamiento, se termino de bañarse, sale comenzando a secarse cada extremidad de su cuerpo sin importarle lo que ocurria alrededor solo se enfocaba a que cada parte quede perfectamente seca demas de su cabello, sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura notando la mirada del menor,que se notaba algo preocupado era sabado como para que se preocupe de la universidad que sera aquel pensamientos, se limito a verlo comenzando a vestirse pero una mano le agarro la muñeca, el pelinegro voltea a verlo

- sueltame -. molesto,ya que aun le dolia

-quedate... porfavor -rogandole, su presencia le hacia feliz

suspiro y dejo la ropa, sentandose en la cama era un hambiente incomodo pero un abrazo del castaño rompio aquel espacio que los separaba, su olor era detestable para levi pero no se desiso tan rapido el abrazo calido que le proporcionaba,para luego tirarlo de la cama y obligarlo a bañarse. mira la habitacion era un desastre comenzo a ordenar como era su costumbre y porque el menor demoraba en salir, ordeno la cama y noto una mancha sabia que era pero no queria aceptarlo queria que todo fuera un sueño pero sus sentimientos le prohibian tal egoismo, dejando impecable se decide por salir eren con los mechones en su rostro era un completo desastre asta se habia preguntado que le vio, erwin era mejor en todo... pero no era asi el mocoso auque tenga tantos defectos nunca le quitaban aquella imagen de frescura y calidez era alguien sin poder describirlo en palabra su corazon frio como un hielo se hiba derritiendo por aquel cariño, movio la cabeza no debia pensar asi era algo estupido de su parte no es una niña de secundaria, era un hombre firme que no se dejaba pegar por sentimientos de felicidad la vida no trae eso la realidad te quita el espacio para sonreir y desmostrar con coraje lo que en verdad sientes. fue directo al castaño y comenzo a secar el cabello sin decir nada aunque el otro debia agacharse pero se sentia un hambiente de enamorados, desperto de la ilucion creada por su corazon y se sento en la cama debia calmarse el no era asi ni tampoco cambiaria se decidieron a vestirse y ir ala cocina para desayunar tranquilos, mientras desayunaban eren lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras este lavaba las tazas que recien habian sido utilizadas recien, se besaron apasionado nadie ni nada podria romper aquel lazo que hicieron. ese mismo dia fueron al acuario eren estaba completamente emocionado al ir en ese lugar con la persona que mas ama, habia ido siempre a ese lugar pero ese dia lo iba añorar para toda su vida, ambos entraron por la puerta principal,con las manos en enrededadas una con la otra dieron paso al edificio mirando cada lugar. cuando decidieron detenerse ya que rivaille queria ir al baño, eren se queda mirando ala gente mientras esperaba al mayor se sienta en la banca suspirando cuando ve a una joven y se da cuenta que es mikasa la compañera de su instituto se sobresalta sin saber donde ocultarse era su acosadora desde niños hoy no lo iba a olvidar jamas si levi se daba cuenta la atencion que esta le daria le golpearia bien en el estomago asta matarlo, suspiro era obvio que no lo mataria solo le dejaria unos cuantos huesos destrozados y en el hospital por un par de años. al descubrir a eren escondido tras un arbusto en un rincon la chica lo mira de arriba a bajo

- no es lo que piensas -. riendo de los nervios

- eren! que haces aqui solo? -. lo agarra como algo valioso

- estoy con mi amigo -. sonrie rascandose la nuca

mikasa suspira resignada pero no se despegaria de el tan facilmente se quedaron ambos sentados en la misma banca que antes charlando cosas de la univercidad y la pelinegra tirandole flechasos al castaño para que este se pusiera sonrojado, aunque no le resultaba jaeger ya tenia a alguien a quien amar, sin darse cuenta el mayor habia salido del baño que por cierto para su gusto era tan asqueroso que preferia volver a su casa no podia explicarse porque tan lindo el lugar para que lo arruinen con un baño tan sucio y poco igenico, cuando su mirada se derigio a eren algo sintio al verlo con esa joven que tan bien lo cuidaba y le sacaba algunas sonrisas eso lo molesto y se fue pisando bruscamente el suelo y se queda mirando a ambos, eren lo miro con terror y mikasa con enojo no le agradaba para nada aquel enano

- quien es esta? -. mirandola con molestia

. es una compañera se llama mikasa, no seas malo rivaille-san -. sonrie levemente

-no toques a eren, enano -. molesta tomandole la mano a eren

jaeger sabia lo que sucederia por eso decidio despedirse de la pelinegra y agarro a levi de la muñeca era una escena vergonzosa pero evitaba que ambos discutan y el habiente se vuelva mas terrorifico, al encontrarse en la salida suspira agitado recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del mayor queria seguir hablando con esa chica que tanto odio le dio con solo mirarlo. eren seguia disculpandose durante todo el viaje asta su departamento, despidiendose del mayor que este debia volver a su rutima por mas que no queria hacerlo debia volver al trabajo, solo rogaba con no encontrar a erwin en el camino, ya estaba cansado de tantas tonterias en un solo dia. debia relajarse antes de volver al papeleo que siempre tenia en su oficina, cuando llego a su casa se preparo un cafe y se sento en el sofa de su living para su suerte no habia recibido ninguna llamada ni ningun aviso de existencia del rubio. se recosto en su amplia cama y arreglada perfectamente, al acostarse se durmio profundamente.

(...) eren aun estaba despierto haciendo su tarea pero recibe una llamada de mikasa que lo distrajo por completo suspiro tomo su celular y atendio parecia sobreprotectora ya que preguntaba por aquel tipo que habia visto en el acuario, el castaño suspira diciendo constantemente que era un amigo, aunque no podia evitar sentir algo cuando lo decia estaba seguro que lo amaba y eso nadie le pudo sentir era realmente extraño en el ya que ningun compañero de instituto le hizo sentir esa sensacion de calides y felicidad al mismo tiempo, ya terminada la charla da un bozteso lo agoto bastante la charla con su amiga, se fue directo a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo y aburrido dia, solo con el pelinegro se entretenia y se distraia completamente de sus estudios. el dia se hizo presente no sabia si levantarse o no pero como era dia de semana debia hacerlo por mas que no quisiera, se vistio y se puso a desayunar pensando en el mas bajo como seria su vida... como sera cuando duerme, se pone a comer tratando de olvidarse pero era inevitable al verlo tan exitado tan sonrojado en la situacion que habia tenido con el pelinegro volvio a sonreir se sentia un pervertido... iba al instituto como de costumbre caminando asta el metro y tomar el subte que lo llevaria asta su destino al entrar por la puerta principal se encuentra con aquel sujeto que lo molestaba que lo llamaba "cara de caballo" pero algo era extraño estaba con armin, eso era tan poco comun para el tal vez solo era para una consulta no se hiban a peliar el rubio era muy timido como para armar un conflicto dentro de la universidad tal ves el castaño le preguntaria algo o le pediria alguna respuesta de algun examen, pero al entrarse mas al edificio escucho algo que lo conmovio

-... armin me gustas

- esto... jean no lo digas tan fuerte

se rio de ellos dos pero por lo bajo,era divertido ver a su amigo en esa situacion, se derigio a su aula que esperaba su amiga mikasa mirandolo con enojo eso lo ponia de los nervios seria un largo dia...

Continuara...


End file.
